thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 116
Vol. 3 Issue 116 is the fifty first issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 116th issue overall. This is the third and last part of "The Age of Reason" story arc. It's also the final issue of the Volume 3. Synopsis As The Darkness virus becomes a citywide epidemic, the Old Gods run rampant. What will it take for Jackie Estacado to reclaim the Darkness from his nefarious Doppelganger? Characters * Jackie Estacado * Hope * Jenny Romano * Cathead * Charlotte * Dean * Paris Safaya * Athena Jones * Wilson Hammond Plot Summary Previously Charlotte is surround by the infected. As she's being overwhelmed, Wilson comes to her rescue and kills few infected making an opening for Charlotte to run away. Before she can run, Dean captures Charlotte. Suddenly, Jackie telepatically orders the infected to release her and walk away. Jackie then continues by saying that he doesn't want to see them ever again. Back home, Jackie reveals to Hope that he can see, hear and control the infected. Hope says that its good, because everyone wants to kill them, except for Ancient Ones. Jackie then asks her what did happen to her while she was underground and Hope lies that she doesn't remember except that they were nice to her. Meanwhile the Ancient Ones monitor Jackie and Hope through a mirror. They are pleased that Hope doesn't reveal their plan to go to the Earth and are certain that she will open the portal for them if Jackie breaks the promise given to Balakov. Meanwhile Charlotte tells Wilson that a while ago, Jackie told her that if it came to it, she should kill him to save Jenny and Hope. They both then decide to do just that. The two arrive at the Erewhon and Wilson decides to draw Jackie into daylight, while Charlotte will snipe him from afar. Wilson goes to the house calls for Jackie. Jackie is surprised to see him and invites Wilson into the house to talk. Wilson refuses, having seen what Jackie can do in the dark and instead tries to lure him out into open. Although sensing that something isn't right, Jackie complies and walks out of the house. He asks where is Charlotte and Wilson answers that she's okay. Meanwhile, Charlotte aims for Jackie's head and is about to press the trigger when suddenly Hope appears behind her. Jackie and Wilson hear a gun go off in the house and the two rush to see what happened. They find Charlotte killed by Hope. Jackie then sends Hope down the stairs and asks Wilson to explain himself. Wilson answers that Jackie is too dangerous for this world and then puts his gun on the ground. He then walks away, saying that if Jackie kills him, Jenny will find out about everything that he done and he will lose her again. As Wilson reaches the stairs, Jackie turns around and kills him with his Darkness tendrils. Hope then tells Jackie that by killing Charlotte she invited the Ancient Ones into their world. Elsewhere, a tunnel opens in the forest and the Ancient Ones begin to rise from it. End of Volume 3 Trivia * Issue 116 wasn't supposed to be the last issue of Volume 3. After "Age of Reason" story arc, "Darkness Falls" arc was planned to follow, starting in Issue 117. The story arc would have told how Jackie and the Darkness met their end at the arms of Sara Pezzini. In March 2015, the story was finally published in Witchblade Issue 180 and 181 under the title "Darkness Falls: The Death of Jackie Estacado". Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3